Never Be Alone
by ParkSungra
Summary: "Take a piece of my heart and make it all your own, so when we are apart you'll never be alone "/SasuHina/RnR/Enjoy


Di tengah hamparan cahaya matahari senja yang berwarna orange itu terlihat siluet dua orang, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Saling berhadapan nyaris tak ada jarak yang memisahkan. Kedua tangan sang laki-laki berada di pinggang sang perempuan. Di lihat dari kejauhan mereka berdua terlihat seperti sedang berciuman. Namun pada kenyataannya sang perempuan kini tengah membelakakan matanya tak percaya. Kedua tangannya menempel pada dada si lelaki mencoba mendorong agar laki-laki itu menjauh. Sedangkan sang lelaki tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka dengan memeluk perempuan itu erat memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk menikmati momen yang sedang mereka lakukan, tanpa memperdulikan bahwa perempuan yang tengah di ciumnya kini tengah mengeluarkan air mata.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO BY MASASHI KISIMOTO**

 **Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja :D**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), EYD, ETC.**

 **Songfic maybe?**

 **PAIR : SASUHINA (SASUKE HINATA)**

 **GENRE : HURT &COMFORT**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **ENJOY~**

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan gadis dalam pelukannya perlahan, kemudian menatap sendu wajah gadis yang tengah menagis sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya itu. Sasuke menunduk dalam, menyesali perbuatan yang barusan ia lakukan. Ia mencium gadis yang di cintainya.

"Sa-Sa-Sasu-" Gadis itu masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja pemuda di depannya lakukan. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya mencoba menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ingin memanggil nama pemuda itu namun nyatanya ia tak sanggup. Kemudian yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah suara isak tangis kecil sang gadis dan Sasuke yang hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Maaf." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara lirih. Mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang gadis bersurai indigo di depannya. Meraih tangan sang gadis kemudian ia berbicara kembali,

"Maafkan aku Hinata, tapi kita tak bisa terus seperti ni."

"Ta-tap-tapi kau tau kita-" Ucapan sang gadis yang di ketahui bernama Hinata itu terpotong oleh suara Sasuke yang cukup keras

"Aku tau! Aku paham dan sangat mengerti! Tetapi tetap saja. Aku mencintaimu dan kau juga sama. berhentilah berbohong Hinata!" Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Isak tangisnya masih ter dengar sedikit. Ia membenarkan ucapan Sasuke barusan namun tetap mencoba mengelak

"Ta-tapi kita tetap ta-tak mungkin-"

'PRANG'

Kemudian suara gelas pecah dan pekikan mereka berdua lah yang terdengar.

"Kaa-san!"

"Kaa-san!?"

.

.

.

.

 _i promise that one day i'll be around_

 _i'll keep you safe, i'll keep you sound_

 _right now is pretty crazy_

 _and i don't know how to stop or slow it down_

 _._

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Jelaskan kepadaku sekarang!" suara tegas dari seorang pria paruh baya terdengar memekakan telinga. Membentak Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk sambil menunduk dalam di hadapan sang ayah. Mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang ayah yang tengah menatapnya dengan paras murka Sasuke pun mengeluarkan suara nya dengan tenang tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Yang ibu katakan memang benar adanya Tou-san aku mencintai Hinata. Dan Hinata mencintaiku. Kami berdua saling mencintai!".

"Apa kau gila hah?! Kau tau kalian berdua bersaudara! Kau kakaknya Sasuke!" Sang ayah menggebrak meja di hadapannya, berdiri menghampiri sang putra yang tengah menatapnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Menarik kerah baju yang tengah di kenakan putranya sampai Sasuke pun terpaksa berdiri.

"Itu memang benar, tapi ayah harus ingat bahwa kami hanya sebatas saudara tiri. Aku bukan kakak kandungnya!"

"Tetap saja Sasuke! Seharusnya kau sadar meskipun kalian hanya saudara tiri. Kalian tak boleh saling mencintai!" mencengkram kerah baju yang di kenakan Sasuke erat Fugaku Uchiha membentak-bentak anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Meskipun ayah berkata seperti itu sekarang, aku dan Hinata terlanjur saling mencintai. Kami tak bisa mngelak akan itu."

"Sialan kau Sasuke! Jika memang kau mencintainya, kenapa dulu kau mengizinkan ayah dan Satomi menikah hah?! Kenapa?!" Satu pukulan yang cukup keras di layangkan oleh Fugaku di pipi kanan Sasuke, hingga anak kandungnya itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Sasuke meringis merasakan wajahnya yang barusaja di beri pukulan untuk pertama kalinya dari sang ayah. Mendongak menatap sang ayah yang tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi kesal, kecewa, sambil terengah-engah menatapnya Sasuke mengira bahwa ayahnya tengah menahan emosi yang kini tengah membuncak pada dirinya itu. Kemudian ia bangkit kembali dan menjawab perkataan sang ayah

"Maaf, itu memang kesalahanku. Aku tak pernah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Tetapi saat ini kami berdua-" Kerah bajunya kembali di tarik keras dan kemudian pukulan-pukulan yang cukup keras lah yang ia terima berkali-kali. Sasuke hanya diam tak sedikit pun mencoba untuk melawan atau menghindar dari sang ayah yang kini tengah memukulinya.

"Brengsek! Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Kalian harus di pisahkan! Kau telah membuat malu keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke! Kau membuatku kecewa! Lusa kau akan ayah pindahkan ke Amerika! Kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu di sana Sasuke! Suka atau tidak. Kau akan berangkat besok lusa!"

.

.

.

.

"sshh, pelan-pelan." Sasuke meringis merasakan perih pada luka hasil pemberian sang ayah yang tengah di obati oleh seseorang.

"Ma-ma-maaf." Hinata memelankan usapannya pada wajah sang kakak yang babak belur sambil menatap sendu, menahan air mata yang sebenarnya kapan saja siap ia tumpahkan.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tak kuasa melihat wajah gadis yang dicintainya kini tengah menahan tangis.

"Maaf." Sasuke berujar lirih tanpa memandang Hinata di depannya, ia masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak, k-kau tak perlu meminta maaf." Hinata menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang penuh luka dengan lembut. Mengelus-elusnya perlahan sambil terus memandangi Sasuke yang masih memalingkan wajah.

"Hn."

"A-apa masih sakit? Ke-kenapa ayah memukulmu sa-sampai seperti ni?" takut-takut Hinata bertanya meskipun ia sudah tau kemungkinan besar jawaban yang akan Sasuke keluarkan untuknya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap Hinata mereka berdua berpandangan. Tangannya ia angkat menyentuh tangan Hinata yang berada di wajahnya menggenggam tangan itu pelan.

"Aku mengatakan padanya Hinata. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kita berdua saling mencintai. Dan inilah hasil yang aku dapatkan."

Air mata itu akhirnya turun dari kedua mata Amatheys nya, jatuh perlahan menuruni kedua pipinya. Hingga mengalir menyentuh lantai

"Ma-maaf, ma-maafkan aku.. Ka-kau jadi harus seperti ini, ma-maaf."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih erat,mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan kepada adiknya itu.

"Lusa.. Aku akan berangkat ke Amerika." Meskipun enggan Sasuke tetap memberitahukan hal itu kepada Hinata.

"Ya, se-sepertinya me-memang itu yang terbaik. Ki-kita be-berdua mem-memang ha-harus di pisahkan." Memang kata-kata itu lah yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, tetapi sesungguhnya jauh di dalam hatinya ia tengah menjerit mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Sungguh, ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke. Ia menyayangi pemuda itu, ia mencintainya. Tapi kenapa mereka harus di pisahkan?

Sasuke diam tak lagi mengeluarkan suara. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Hinata yang lebih kecil darinya. Menggenggamnya erat tak ingin melepaskannya. Seakan jika Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya itu Hinata akan langsung pergi menjauh darinya.

.

.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu, memandang sendu ke dua anak yang ia sayangi. Dan diam-diam menyesali keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Uchiha Fugaku dulu.

' _Maafkan aku, Kami-sama'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, ia terbangun tanpa di sebabkan oleh sesuatu apapun. Tirai jendela di kamarnya masih tertutup rapat. Tak ada yang mencoba untuk membangunkannya pagi ini. Kemudian ia melihat kearah jam dinding, jarum jam sudah menunjukan bahwa saat ini sudah pukul 9 pagi. Rupanya Hinata kesiangan, ia bangkit dari posisi nyamanya dan langsung terduduk sebentar, menyingkap selimut tebal yang masih menutupi kakinya kemudian ia bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Hinata telah siap dengan pakaian sehari-hari nya. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai. Bersiap untuk keluar kamar ia pun mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya.

'cklek'

'cklek'

'cklek cklek cklek'

Berkali-kali Hinata mencoba memutar kenop pintu, tetapi pintu itu tetap tak mau terbuka. Tiba-tiba panik melandanya. Ia ketuk-ketuk pintu itu dari dalam. Mencoba memanggil-mangil siapa saja yang ada di rumah itu namun tak satupun yang menjawab panggilannya. Kemudian ia menggedor-gedor pintu itu lebih keras.

"Kaa-san!"

"Tou-san!"

"Nii-san!"

"Siapapun yang mendengarku, to-tolong buka pintunya!"

Tetap tak mendapat jawaban. Hinata terduduk di balik pintu itu kemudian ia menangis dalam diam. Hinata menebak yang mengunci pintu kamarnya ini pastilah sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku. Ayahnya pasti sengaja menguncinya di kamar hari ini. Agar ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke.

'tok tok tok'

"Hinata?" Ketukan pelan yang di sertai suara yang pelan pula, terdengar setelah beberapa menit Hinata menangis. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menempelkan tubuhnya di pintu untuk mendengar suara siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hinata?" Sapa suara yang kini telah di kenalinya

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san kau kah itu" Tanyanya.

"Ya sayang, ini Kaa-san." Jawab suara Kaa-san nya di balik pintu

"Kaa-san tolong buka pintunya, aku ingin keluar." Hinata meminta sambil mencoba memutar-mutar kenop pintu meskipun ia tau itu sama sekali percuma.

"Gomen sayang, ayahmu yang menyimpan kunci nya." Suara ibunya terdengar sangat sedih

"Lalu dimana Tou-san saat ini, Kaa-san?" Tanya nya.

"Ia tengah pergi dengan kakakmu sayang, maaf kan Kaa-san tidak bisa membantumu." Jelas sang Kaa-san

"Baiklah Kaa-san, tak apa. Aku mengerti apa maksud Tou-san. Aku akan kembali tidur jika begitu."

"Sayang, Kaa-san akan menemanimu di sini. Kaa-san tak akan pergi kemanapun."

"Tak perlu Kaa-san, Kaa-san bisa kembali beraktifitas, a-aku.. aku akan kembali tidur. Jaa na."

"Hinata.." Ia mendengar suara ibunya yang berada di balik pintu menyebut namanya lirih, lalu Hinatapun kembali menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tegah berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Memandang langit malam yang begitu ramai berhiaskan bintang-bintang. Bulanpun dengan bahagia menampakan sinarnya yang terang seakan menunjukan betapa bahagianya Bulan malam ini di temani oleh banyak bintang-bintang yang indah berkelap kelip. Hinata mendengus sedih, entah mengapa ia merasa langit kini sedang mengejek dirinya yang kesepian.

'cklek'

Suara pintu yang di buka terdengar memecah keheningan di dalam kamarnya, Hinata lekas membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang akhirnya datang menemuinya dan ia mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Nii-san?" Hinata bertanya dengan ragu, mengapa orang yang mendatangi kamarnya pertama kali justru adalah orang yang tidak boleh di temuinya?

"Hn." Sasuke melangkan mendekati Hinata. berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh Hinata, lalu ia memandang langit yang begitu ramai malam ini. Hinata kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan ikut memandang ke langit malam.

"Tou-san.."

"Tou-san yang mengizinkan aku kesini." Seakan mengerti maksud Hinata, Sasuke dengan cepat memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Be-benarkah Tou-san y-yang me-mengizinkan Sa-sasuke Nii-san ke sini?" Tanya nya mencoba memastikan

"Ya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Hinata dan Sasuke mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum sedih saat Sasuke melontarkan kalimatnya barusan.

.

.

 _Hey,_

 _I know there are some things we need to talk about_

 _And i can't stay_

 _So let me hold you for a little longer now_

 _._

 _._

Hening tercipta di antara mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Hinata masih sama-sama terdiam memikirkan banyak hal di dalam kepala mereka. Sasuke masih berada di belakang Hinata dan Hinata masih berada di posisinya semula. Sama sekali tak berniat mengubah posisi mereka yang sangat dekat itu

"Sudah malam Hinata, sebaiknya kau tidur." Akhirnya Sasuke yang pertama kali memecah keheningan, menyuruh Hinata untuk segera tidur karena hari sudah sangat malam.

"A-aku sudah tidur seharian ini Nii-san, sebaiknya kau yang ti-tidur. Bukankah kau akan berangkat ke A-Amerika besok." Hinata menyahut tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari gelapnya malam.

"Baiklah, bisakah aku menginap disini, malam ini?" Sasuke bertanya sambil membalik tubuh Hinata menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Hinata menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat memprihatinkan dengan kantung mata yang sangat kentara di kulit putihnya. Hinata tersenyum sedih kemudian mengangguk meg iyakan.

Mereka berbaring dengan selimut tebal menutupi sebagian tubuh mereka, Hinata meringkuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan Sasuke yang memeluknya. Mereka hanya membaringkan tubuh mereka di kasur milik Hinata tanpa memejamkan mata dan tak melakukan hal apapun. Mereka hanya berbaring berdua dengan Sasuke yang memeluknya. Menikmati kehangatan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua Hinata pun mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

 _Take a piece of my heart_

 _And make it all your own_

 _So when we are apart_

 _You'll never be alone.._

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When you miss me close your eyes_

 _I may be far but never gone_

 _When you fall a sleep tonight, just_

 _Remember that we lay under the same stars.._

.

.

"Hinata?"

Hinata kembali membuka matanya mendengar suara dingin Sasuke memanggil namanya

"Ya"

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya kemudian, Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke

"Belum, Nii-san"

"Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tetapi sepertinya tak akan cukup untuk ku katakan seluruhnya."

"Katakan Nii-san, katakan. A-aku akan mendengarkan."

"Aku hanya ingin berpesan sebelum aku pergi-" jeda bebrapa detik sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan

"Hinata, aku tak pandai dalam berkata-kata. Kau tau itu kan?" Sasuke merasakan Hinata mengangguk kecil di dalam pelukannya. Kemudia ia melanjutkan

"Jadi, aku hanya akan mengatakan intinya saja."

Hinata menunggu apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan padanya dalam diam. Tak bertanya dan tak menagih. Hinata tau apa yang akan Sasuke katakan nantinya, itu pastilah hal yang akan terdengar menyedihkan untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku mungkin jauh, tetapi tak benar-benar pergi," Sasuke mengelus-elus surai indigo Hinata yang halus dengan perlahan sambil terus berbicara

"Jika kau rindu aku, cukup pejamkan matamu dan ingatlah bahwa kita masih berbaring di bawah langit yang sama."

Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kata-kata yang Sasuke keluarkan sungguh membuatnya menangis lagi hari ini.

Sasuke merasakan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini sedikit basah di bagian dada. Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinata tengah menangis dalam diam saat ini. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan terus mengelus pelan rambut Hinata.

"A-ap-apakah kau akan benar-benar pergi besok Nii-san?" Tanyanya dengan suara lirih yang serak.

"Ya, Hinata. kau harus ikut mengantarku ke bandara besok. Jadi tidurlah sekarang."

"Sasuke Nii-san, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sampai aku terbangun esok hari."

"Ya. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini, Hinata. jadi tidurlah."

.

.

.

.

"Hinata sayang, bangunlah. Kau harus bersiap. Sasuke akan berangkat satu jam lagi." Suara halus ibunya terdengar menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sentuhan halus di tubuhnya membuatnya terpaksa membuka matanya secara perlahan. Meraba-raba tempat di sampingnya ia tak menemukan tubuh seseorang di sana. Ah, rupanya Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya sebelum ia membuka mata. Apakah Kaa-san yang menyuruh Sasuke bangun ya? Hinata bertanya dalam hati.

"Baik, Kaa-san. Aku akan bersiap sekarang."

"Kaa-san tunggu di bawah, tolong jangan terlalu lama ya sayang." Satomi Uchiha kemudian mencium dahi anak tersayangnya sekilas dan bangkit berdiri kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata di dalam kamarnya.

Hinata bangkit bergegas menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengantar kepergian Sasuke ke Amerika.

.

.

Semua telah siap. Ayah dan ibunya telah siap dengan pakaian mereka yang terlihat sangat rapih, begitu pula dengan Hinata. ia memakai dress biru muda selutut dengan _flatshoes_ berwarna kream di kakinya. Hinata terlihat sangat manis hari ini. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sama sekali tak memandang ke arah Hinata sejak mereka bertemu kembali. Hinata juga tak mempermasalahkan itu, bahkan ia tak berniat bertanya kepada Sasuke mengapa Sasuke meninggalkannya sebelum ia terbangun tadi pagi.

Mereka ber empat bergegas berangkat dengan menaiki mobil yang di kendarai oleh Uchiha Fugaku. Hinata naik di depan sebelah kursi pengemudi. Sedangkan, Sasuke dan ibunya berada di kursi belakang penumpang. Mobil itu terasa hening tanpa ada yang berniat membuka suara. Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing dengan memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Fugaku terus memandang ke arah depan sambil fokus menyetir, sedangkan Uchiha Satomi memandang sendu semua penghuni mobil yang tengah melaju saat ini. Keheningan yang terjadi saat ini adalah. Keheningan yang sangat menyesak kan. Satomi sangat menyayangkan hal ini tetapi ia tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di bandara Internasional Konoha. Secara berbarengan turun keluar dari mobil dan ayah Hinata membantu Sasuke mengeluarkan barang-barang yang akan di bawanya di dalam bagasi mobil. Berjalan pelan-pelan dengan Sasuke dan Fugaku berada di depan. Hinata menggandeng terat tangan ibunya, seolah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi hal buruk yang akan di lewatinya sebentar lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong jaga kesehatanmu sayang, jangan terlalu banyak begadang. Makanlah secara teratur, jangan lupa untuk sering-sering memberi kabar kepada kami di sini. Dan ingat jangan merepotkan paman Obito di sana ya, sayang." Satomi memeluk Sasuke erat sambil memberikan bebrapa pesan dan nasehat untuk anak lelakinya yang sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkan keluarga dan juga negara Jepang. Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan, kemudian melepaskan pelukan sang ibu dan mencium pipinya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, belajar yang benar. Jangan membuat repot siapapun di sana. Dan ingat jangan pernah membuat ulah!" Fugaku memeluk erat tubuh anaknya, memberikan pesan terakhir sebelum ia melepaskan anak lelakinya pergi meninggalkannya untuk melanjutkan Studi di Amerika.

"Baik, Tou-san." Sahutnya pelan. Sasuke melirik Hinata sebentar begitu pula dengan Hinata. kemudian tersenyum sedikit tanpa berniat menghampiri Hinata untuk mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Hinata pun membalas senyuman Sasuke tanpa menggerakan satu langkahpun kakinya dari tempatnya berdiri. Sesak di dadanya makin tak tertahankan.

Sasuke kemudian berbalik, membawa semua barang yang telah ia persiapkan. Pergi menjauh selangkah demi selangkah menuju ke tempat di mana pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya berada. Kakinya terasa berat melangkah, dadanya terasa sesak. Matanya memerah tanda ia tengah menahan tangis. Tangannya bergetar sambil menggenggam erat tas yang di bawanya.

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras menahan suara isak tangis melihat Sasuke yang kian lama kian menjauh, pandangannya mengabur bersamaan dengan derasnya airmata yang keluar di kedua matanya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melangkah dan mengejar Sasuke. Memeluk Sasuke dengan erat seperti yang tadi malam ia lakukan. Namun, ia sama sekali tak bisa. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun.

Satomi menatap sendu dalam diam melihat kedua anaknya yang kini tengah merasakan siksaan batin. Sungguh, ia tak tega melihat ke dua anak yang di sayanginya harus mengalami nasib buruk seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia melakukan sesuatu agar kedua anaknya itu dapat bersatu merajut kisah cinta yang belum sempat terjalin. Namun, apa daya ia sendiri juga sangat mencintai suaminya. Dan sungguh ia tak kuasa menghadapi ini semua. Satomi pun akhirnya menangis.

Sedangkan Fugaku hanya menatap datar punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh. Menggenggam erat tangan istrinya yang ia tau tengah menangis saat ini. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia tak ingin melepas Sasuke anak lelaki kebanggaannya. Namun, hanya cara ini lah yang di pikirkannya untuk memisahkan Hinata dan Sasuke. sungguh, ia merasa menjadi orangtua yang sangat jahat sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan semua barang yang ia bawa ke lantai, berbalik kemudian berlari dengan cepat ke arah di mana keluarganya masih berdiri menunggunya. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke berbalik pun memaksa dirinya ikut berlari untuk meraih Sasuke, mereka berlari untuk saling meraih satu sama lain. Kemudian di satu titik pada akhirnya mereka bertemu, Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya sangat erat . menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Hinata yang bergetar, Hinata balas memeluk Sasuke tak kalah erat, ia menangis tersedu-sedu tak mencoba sedikitpun untuk menahan suara tangisnya yang cukup keras. Tak memperdulikan bahwa kini mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Mereka sama sekali tak memperdulikan itu.

Sesaat Sasuke melepas pelukannya, melihat wajah Hinata yang telah memerah sepenuhnya. Air mata telah menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. Kemudian ia mengecup dahi Hinata cukup lama, mencoba menyalurkan rasa yang belum sepenuhnya ia berikan kepada gadis yang di cintainya. Sekaligus sebagai wujud perpisahan mereka Kemudian ia kembali memeluk Hinata erat.

"Sa-Sa-Sasu hiks.. hiks.. Sasuke Ni.. Nii-san.." Susah payah Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya yang serak, ia mencoba memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Ja-jaga ke-kesehatanmu ya, ja-jangan lupa makan yang teratur, pagi siang dan malam. Jangan terlalu sering ti-tidur terlalu larut itu tak baik u-untuk kesehatanmu. Da-dan jangan lupa u-untuk mandi setiap hari agar tu-tubuh mu tetap se-segar dan wa-wangi. jangan lupa u-untuk me-me-membawa bekal karena ma-makanan di sana tak be-begitu baik jika terlalu se-sering di ko-konsumsi. Ja-jangan lupa untuk... hiks.. untuk.. hiks.." Masih banyak sekali yang ingin Hinata katakan namun tak bisa, ia tak sanggup. Waktu terus berjalan dan jadwal keberangkatan Sasuke ke Amerika hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Jika mereka tak menyudahi perpisahan ini, Sasuke akan ketinggalan pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Amerika nanti. Maka dengan berat hati Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan semua pesan yang kau sampaikan Hinata, begitupula pesan ibu dan ayah, aku berjanji akan melakukannya. Sekarang aku hanya ingin berpesan satu saja hal padamu. Jangan pernah lupakan aku! Jika kau ingin mencari kekasih, carilah yang lebih tampan dan keren dariku Hinata. kau harus janji.." Suaranya yang biasanya terdegar dingin kini terdengar sangat serak dan menyedihkan. Sasuke sungguh-sungguh bukan seperti Sasuke pada biasanya. Hinata hanya terseyum sedih sebagai respon dari ucapan Sasuke.

"Hai, Nii-san. Se-selamat tinggal.." Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sasuke kemudian mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang sampai akhirnya ia berbalik, berjalan perlahan-lahan kembali menuju ke tempat di mana kedua orang tuanya tengah menunggu nya. Menghapus air mata yang membanjir di kedua matanya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

' _pada akhirnya kita tetap harus berpisah, perasaan ini memang tak seharusnya ada di antara kita berdua. Kita di takdirkan bertemu bukan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, melainkan sebagai saudara, sebagai keluarga. Sampai akhir pun kau kan tetap menjadi adik yang tak mungkin bisa ku miliki. Walaupun begitu aku tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu. Dan ingatlah satu hal, meskipun kita terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu aku sungguh tak benar-benar pergi, karena kau telah mengambil sebagian hatiku dan menjadikan milikmu Hinata. Jjadi, meskipun kita berpisah kau tak akan pernah sendirian'._

.

.

.

 _Take a piece of my heart_

 _And make it all your own_

 _So when we are apart_

 _You'll never be alone.._

 _You'll never be alone.._

 _._

 _You'll never be alone_

 _when you miss me close your eyes_

 _i may be far, but never gone_

 _when you fall a sleep tonight, just_

 _remember that we lay under the same stars_

 _._

 _Hey,_

 _I know there are some thing we need to talk about_

 _And i can't stay_

 _So let me hold you for a little longer now_

 _._

 _Take a piece of my heart_

 _And make it all your own_

 _So when we are apart_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone._

.

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Fin dengan gajenya~**

 **Never be alone by Shawn Mendes.**

 **Hope you like it..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ohiya seperti biasa, aku mau berterimakasih sama semua yang sudah me review ff ku sebelumnya Hontouni Arigatou Gozaimasu~ semoga kalian berminat untuk memberikan review lagi kepadaku. hehe..**

 **Emm sekian salam salam dari ku**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah membaca**

 **Jangan lupa kasih review ya..**

 **See you again~**

 **-Siskap906**


End file.
